One Body Many Personalities
by phoenixdragon78
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't just Naruto?  What if she had not been able to handle the stress of holding the Kyuubi?  What if she hadn't multiple personalities?  Fem-Naru


**One Body; Many Personalities **

Chapter One

Naruto sat in class watching the other students went to try the Clone Technique. She walked up to the front when it was her turn and tried the technique, but instead of the intangible clone that she was supposed to create she changed the technique to make a solid clone.

She had learned that jutsu when she had sneaked into the Hokage manor and looked at scrolls. Of course, it hadn't been her... at least, not exactly. It had been Naru, one of her other personalities. Naru loved learning new jutsus and was great at sneaking around. As far as Naruto knew, the Hokage hadn't figured out that she had snuck in yet.

When Iruka called her name she stood up and walked to the back room. Naruto made the hand-seals necessary to make a shadow clone and Iruka's and Mizuki's jaws dropped. She had created six solid, fully functioning clones.

"Where did you learn to do that, Naruto?" he asked with a slightly stunned look on his face. She had never been able to create a regular clone before, but she could do the shadow clone technique flawlessly.

Naruto looked at him and said with a giggle, "That would be a trade secret, Iruka-sensei." She gave him a full blast sunshine smile and asked, "Do I pass, sensei?" as sweetly as she could manage (a.k.a. sweeter than milk chocolate, honey, frosting, marshmallows and pure sugar combined).

Iruka told her, "That is a good substitute for the regular clone jutsu, so I'll let it pass. Congratulations, Naruto, you passed!"

Every one in the classroom was amazed when Naruto walked out of the classroom wearing a headband with the Leaf Village's symbol on it.

"Did you bribe the teachers or something?" Shikamaru asked her in amazement.

"Nope." Was all she said as she sat down.

Naruto had yellow-blond hair, tan skin, ocean-blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. She wears an orange. tank-top-like shirt with a hood with grey, fur lining and a dark blue, knee length skirt.

Naruto had many personalities and each one had a different, if only slightly, appearance. Each of her personalities had their own strengths and weaknesses in jutsus and all of them had special abilities. In fact, the biggest reason why she couldn't do well in school was because all of her personalities talking in her head; it confused her a lot.

Only a few people knew about her personalities, though. She had gotten a pretty good handle on remaining as Naruto most of the time. In fact, the only people that she knew knew were Iruka-sensei, jiji-sama, Hinata and Lee. Jiji-sama (the third hokage) knew because he had witnesses her personalities being formed. Iruka-sensei knew because she had not always been able to keep a handle on her personalities. Iruka-sensei and Jiji-sama were the only two people to know all of her personalities. Lee and Hinata knew because they were Naruto's best friends (even though Lee was a year ahead of her). They knew most of Naruto's personalities.

Kakashi Hatake walked into the Hokage's office. The old man was sitting at his desk waiting for him.

"So, Hokage-sama, why did you call me here?" Kakashi asked the third hokage.

"Fist of all, Kakashi," the Old Man started, "Thank you for catching Mizuki after he tried to steal my scroll. (an:just felt that I should put Mizuki in there, even if it isn't written out:) Next, I have picked out your new genin team. You will have Sakura Haruno;I feel that you can teach to be an actual kunoichi instead of a fan-girl. You will have Sasuke Uchiha because I believe that you are best suited to teach how to use the Sharingan and stop his avenger ways. Lastly, you will have Naruto Uzumaki on your team and there are a few things that I feel that you should know about her.

"She has multiple personality disorder. Literally, she has different personalities and each persona changes Naruto's body into their form whenever they come out. The main ones that you should know are: Naru; a ninjutsu and fuunjutsu specialist who has sensory capabilities, Ruto; a taijutsu and kenjutsu specialist who can make her fists burn, Tona; a genjutsu and medical ninjutsu specialist who can instantly analyze any situation, and Toruna; who is powerful in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu, has high level medical ninjutsu and mid level genjutsu and fuunjutsu. Toruna also has the sensory capabilities, burning fists and instant analysis of her counterparts. There is also Naruko, but she's almost exactly like Naruto except less happy, smarter, with worse fuunjutsu and better genjutsu. Naruko automatically takes over Naruto's body if she falls unconscious."

"She has a few other personalities, but those are the ones that come out most. Naruto has become highly proficient at hiding her personalities, but it is highly probable that they will come out on a mission sometime. Tell her that you know about her personalities, but do it in private as it is her right to choose whether or not to tell her teammates about her personalities."

By the time the Hokage had stopped speaking Kakashi's mouth had nearly dropped to the ground.

"Shouldn't she be in a mental hospital, not a shinobi squad?" he said, "She sounds plenty crazy. Especially if she has a henge for each of her so-called personalities."

"Kakashi," Sarutobi sighed, "Naruto isn't crazy, not in the slightest. In fact only one or two of her personalities are. Second, she does not henge, the other personalities literally take her over and that includes her physical body. Her personalities were formed when she was younger to sort out all of her pain, anger and frustration at being ignored and shunned."

Kakashi looked at him a said, "So I get a fan girl, an avenger, and a multiple personality kunoichi all on one team? Great." Kakashi sighed and called over his shoulder as he left the Hokage's office, "Just don't expect me to pass them."

~~Two Days Later at the Academy~~

Naruto walked into the classroom and saw three empty seats: one by the Sasuke, one by Shikamaru, and one by Shino. She walked over to Shikamaru and sat down. "The banshees aren't here yet?" she asked.

"Nope," Shikamaru replied, "I think that they got into a fight in the girl's bathroom judging from the screeches I heard as I passed it earlier."

"And you didn't check it out?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru said before he lay his head down to nap.

A few minutes later the two said banshees, Sakura and Ino, came into the room and raced to the open seat that was by Sasuke. In the end Sakura ended up by Sasuke while Ino sulked in the seat next to Shino. It was then that Iruka came in and started his speech on the responsibilities of ninja. When he got to the teams everyone started to listen and heard that: Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were on a team, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were on a team, and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were on a team. When Naruto heard this she began to bang her head on the table because she was stuck with the emo and the fan girl/ banshee. Sakura squealed in excitement and Sasuke just grunted.

~~After Lunch~~

Naruto sat by Hinata and Shikamaru while they waited for their jonin instructors to come. Hinata's squad leader was a woman with read eyes and dark brown hair called Kurenai. Shikamaru's squad leader was Sarutobi Asuma who loved to smoke cigarettes. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto still waited. After two hours Naruto decided that their sensei deserved to be punished. She had a little discussion in her head with her personalities on what to do and then she went about setting up the prank. Sakura and Sasuke watched in amazement as the dead last set up a complicated trap for their late sensei.

About a half an hour later a man with most of his face covered and silver hair walked in. As soon as he took a step in several traps were set off. Naruto was laughing loudly while Sakura tried to hold in her chuckles as she watched their silver-haired sensei ducking and dodging to avoid being hit by kunai, pies, and an assortment of school supplies and even Sasuke cracked a smile when he had to dodge week-old ramen. Finally, after the man thought he the traps were finished, ropes were shot out of the walls and their sensei hung upside down with a sign by him saying, "Late senseis are punished." The man glared down at his laughing (as they all were now, even Sasuke) students.

He freed himself and said, "My first impression of you all is that I hate you. Meet me on the roof." He then poofed away.

"Well, he's no fun." Naruto huffed while walking towards the stairs and giggling.

Sakura and Sasuke stared after her for a moment before Sasuke took his chance to get away from the banshee and left. Sakura trailed after him telling him how fast and strong and awesome and cool he was.

~~A Few Minutes Later On the Roof~~

"Everyone introduce yourself." Kakashi told them.

Sakura raised her hand, "Um, sensei? Shouldn't you give us an example?"

"Fine," Kakashi sighed, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have lot's of dislikes and my likes are none of your business. My hobbies and too mature for you and I don't have a dream. Your turn, Pinkie."

Sasuke and Sakura sweat-dropped while thinking, 'All we learned was his name.'

Naruto, however, smirked and said, "Kakashi Hatake, likes: failing genin teams, Icha Icha, and training; dislikes: social interactions and having friends. Hobbies include talking to the memorial stone and reading the perverted Icha Icha books written by the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya."

Kakashi looked at her in surprise and Sakura and Sasuke looked at her, dumbfounded. When she had begun speaking none of them had expected that. Naruto was now looking expectantly at Sakura so she bean to introduce herself.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." she looked at Sasuke and giggled, "My hobbies are..." she looked at Sasuke with a dreamy expression on her face, "My dream is..." she again stared at Sasuke (who was now hiding behind Kakashi and Naruto) and giggled, "My dislikes are Ino-pig and the baka Naruto!" Then Sakura got a sly look in her eyes, "I also dislike perverts, sensei. Did Naruto say something about you reading perverted books?"

Kakashi shook is head in an emphatic no and then sighed at the fan girl and said, "That was... informative- your turn, emo-king."

Naruto giggled at the nickname that her sensei had given to Sasuke, Sakura told off Kakashi about insulting precious Sasuke, and the emo in question just sighed and started to talk, "I have a lot of dislikes and few likes. My hobbies are training and learning new jutsu. My dream- no my ambition- is to kill a certain man."

"Okay, your turn, Blondie." Kakashi said.

Naruto briefly frowned at her nickname, but quickly regained her normal, bright, cheery smile and began to speak, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, Hinata, Lee, Ten Ten, and Shikamaru. My dislikes are the time it takes ramen to cook, drunkards and perverts. My hobbies include training, studying new jutsu, and pranking. My dream is to one day become the hokage."

Kakashi smiled at her, despite having split personalities she sounded the most normal of all of his new pupils! Wait till they heard-

"And just so you know, Kakashi," Naruto said to him, "I already know that we are going to have another test before we become genin."

Darn it! That was his favorite part to explain to newbies! But at least he cold enjoy the startled faces and Sasuke and Sakura. It was always so amusing to see the look of horror on their faces.

"Be at training field 7 at seven a.m. sharp. Oh, and don't have breakfast, you'll get sick" With that he left a gaping Sakura, a glaring Sasuke and a smirking Naruto.

~~With Naruto Who is On Her Way Home~~

Naruto turned to her right as Naru had told her that she had sensed a presence."Hey, Kakashi!" she called, "I know you're there." Kakashi appeared beside her and they kept on walking as if he hadn't been hiding seconds before. "No breakfast, huh? I'm 'fraid I'll have to ignore that rule. And seven a.m. sharp? That means around ten, right?"

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, "See through it already, do you? Do you get the point of the test?"

Naruto shrugged, "I would suppose that it will be to see if we could work as a team, right? Well, rough luck with that. I can't stand the banshee and the emo. I don't think they care much for me either. Heck, Sasuke doesn't give a hoot for anyone other than himself and Sakura and the rest of his fan-club worshipping the ground he walks on does not help to improve that attitude. But, I don't think you came to talk about that, did you, sensei? Jiji told you about my personalities and you want to know if I should be sent to the loony bin."

"No, but I would appreciate if you introduced me to some of them. It will help me to know what all of your personalities can do."

Naruto nodded and veered towards the training grounds. She and Kakashi entered a training ground and Naruto turned to face him. Her eyes shifted to a lighter blue, but that was all that changed.

"Hello. I'm Naruko. I am the personality that takes over Naruto's body when she falls unconscious and I am more strategic than she is. I have the same ninjutsu and taijutsu stats that she does, but my fuunjutsu is slightly weaker and my genjutsu is slightly stronger."

Suddenly, her hair grew lighter, her skin grew slightly paler, her whisker marks slightly faded and her eyes turned green. Her outfit changed into a forest green tank top and knee-length khaki shorts with a khaki knapsack on her back. "My name is Naru. I have sensory capabilities and I specialize in ninjutsu and fuunjutsu."

Her hair turned fiery red, her skin tanned, her whisker marks grew darker, and her eyes changed to the same blue of Naruko's eyes. She wore a lilac, short-sleeve shirt and forest green cargo pants with many pockets. "The name is Ruto. My fists can catch on fire and I specialize in taijutsu and kenjutsu."

She changed again, this time into a girl with no whisker marks, light brown hair, icy blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a grey, long-sleeve dress that went slightly past her knees with dark blue leggings underneath. "I am Tona. I specialize in medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. I have an ability called instant analysis where I can instantly take in a situation, be it a diagnosis of a patient or seeing how many traps litter the ground."

She then turned back into the girl with whisker marks, yellow-blond hair, ocean-blue eyes and tan skin, and wearing an orange tank-top-like shirt with a hood lined with brown fur and a dark blue skirt that ended at her knees, that was Naruto. "Learn enough, Sensei?"

Kakashi's eyes had widened a bit at the diversity of her clones, "How many more are there?"

Naruto thought for a bit then said, "Well, you've seen Naruko, Naru, Ruto, and Tona. Another one that comes out a lot is Toruna. Then there's also Kyu, Akira, Runa, and Raruko. As of now. So that's five that you haven't met. You might meet Toruna if I can't handle a situation, but seeing Kyu, Akira, Runa, and Raruko is rare. Kyu only comes out if I'm overwhelmed with the Kyuubi's chakra, super angry, or depressed, but even then my other personalities will fight to keep her in because she loves to kill and can use Kyuubi's chakra really well. Akira only comes out if she feels that she needs to help the ecosystem since she's really in tune with nature. She can speak to animals and control plants. Runa comes out only if she is asked or if there is something important that needs to be told. She can read minds and predict the future. Last is Raruko. She is super powerful, like a super ninja! She is super strong and she has an ability called rapid healing. Basically, even if her heart is ripped out, her arms are cut off, and there are a hundred kunai imbedded in her body, she can heal it all within seconds."

Kakashi's eyes had widened even further and it looked as if he was gaping beneath his mask. Naruto got a dazed look in her eye and then said, "Ruto says she wants to spar with Lee. Bye!" With that she morphed into Ruto and took off to another training where, no doubt, Naru had sensed Lee.

**Sorry if I switched tenses a lot. I noticed that I did in some parts and I fixed it, but I might have missed some.**

**I would love OCs if any readers want to send me some.**

**I won't update this a lot because I want to make long chapters and I'm really bad about updating my smaller stories, so you can't expect any better with stories that have chapters as long as this. Right now my story is a full 4 pages long plus some. Yay me!**


End file.
